Dil Pickles
'''Dylan Prescott "Dil" Pickles '''is the younger brother of Tommy Pickles, younger son of Stu and Didi Pickles, and younger cousin of Angelica Pickles on the Nickelodeon shows Rugrats and All Grown Up!. Named after Didi's cousin, Dylan "Dil" Prescott, he was born in The Rugrats Movie. Description Dil joined the Rugrats cast in the year of 1998. From the very beginning, Dil has had curly yet limited hair on his head, and has almost always worn yellow trap-door pajamas. Because of his age, Dil can't say as many words as the other Rugrats. For the final 5 years of Rugrats' run, Dil had to learn how to be a Rugrat. He always wants everything at his age, and will always do whatever he can to get an object. He is as selfish as his cousin Angelica, and when he cries, he will not stop until something or someone will get his attention, but the difference being that he is a baby and will share things with Tommy and the rest of the babies. Most of the episodes that Dil is prominent in usually involves the rest of the Rugrats trying to make Dil more like a "big baby", teach him something, or save him from something. When Didi was pregnant with Dil, she and Stu assumed that he was going to be a girl, and had planned on naming the baby "Trixie", after Drew and Stu's late mother, but when the baby turned out to be a boy, they named him after Didi's cousin, Dylan Prescott. Dil always called Chuckie "Chubbie", and in the episode "The Jungle", he refers to Phil and Lil "Philip" and "Lilip" respectively. He is a hair puller. Dil remains the same height until a 2003 episode titled "Back To School" when he, according to his father, Stu, "grew an inch". In the episode "A Dose of Dil", Tommy feels left out as the adults are giving Dil all the attention because he hurt his finger. Tommy and the gang decide to find ways to get the attention of the adults because they believe that if they do, they will get lollipops, as Angelica shows off that she has loads of lollipops. However, by the end of the episode, Tommy realises that he doesn't need to cry for attention anymore because his little brother Dil will always be there to listen to him. Physical Appearance Dil has peach coloured skin and a pair of white eyes with black pupils. He has a small amount of large curly hair atop his head. The character wears yellow and blue trap-door pajamas. Appearances Dil has appeared in every episode of Rugrats since The Rugrats Movie. He made his debut in the movie, though he was mentined previously in "The Family Tree", and made his final appearance in "Golden Boy", an episode of All Grown Up!. It can also be noticed that a main character has been added in the first two Rugrats movie. __FORCETOC__ Category:Rugrats Category:Characters Category:Nickelodeon TV